gravity falls
by GravityfallsMD
Summary: read discription in my profile. By Taco. OMG 1600 freaking veiws? YOU FREAKING ROCK PEOPLES! Ideas for chapters would help me publish them faster. And yes, I will be taking OCs as long as they are not going to live at the mystery shack because of Summer vacation. Just give me an age, discription and story about them and PM me or comments,
1. The Book

"I'm your Gruncle Stan."

"Gruncle?" Abby asks. As my parent said, I could take one other person. I chose one of my best friends Abby.

"Great uncle." Says the slightly overweight man in front of us. He's wearing a tuxedo and a creepy fez with some sorta moon claw thing on it. "And you two are gonna make me some money. I want you to work at the cash register." Gruncle Stan motions to me. I sigh. "And you, Abby, will restock the shelves starting with the books." Gruncle Stan hands her a box of old, dusty books and she brushes off the top one.

"OK!" Abby turns and searches for the book shelf.

Gruncle Stan looks at me, clearly annoyed. "Well, whata you wating for? Get ta work!" I nod, turn, and dash to the cash register. "Pre-teens…" I hear him whisper under his breath.

"Great, now we're locked in this sorry excuse for a tourist trap." I snap as a heavy set man wearing a camera around his neck gives me a $200.00 and takes a "Jackalope". I place the money in a cash register.

"Oh relax Cameron." says Abby. Cameron. that's my name. You don't know what my gender is, my age. I think you can guess my gender by now. If you guessed a boy, you're completely wrong. I'm a girl. Even though my name is spelled the boy way, I'm not a boy. But not a girly girl. When I was three I stared into the eyes of a full-grown pine snake and I was laughing.(A full grown pine snake is about eight feet long.) I've choked on a paintbrush…long story short I've looked death in the eye and been to the hospital at almost once every year of my life.(Exactly nine times.) I am a twelve year old girl with quite a few scars.

"Soos, Wendy, Cameron, and Abby." calls "Gruncle" Stan. I get up, of the chair I'm sitting on and follow Wendy, the tall red head fifteen year old and Soos, a manchild who's age is unknown to me to Gruncle Stan who's standing next to the open front door.

"Meet our newest employees." In front of me are two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy is frowning and is pretty serious looking. He's wearing grey pants, an orange t-shirt and a dark blue vest. Oh, and he has a brown hat with a star on it.

The girl seems the total opposite of the boy. She's smiling at us and has a sweater with a star and rainbow on it.

"Meet Dipper and Mabel. Uh, this is Abby, Soos, Wendy, and Cameron." Says Gruncle Stan pointing at us one by one. "Now get back to work!" He yells at the four of us. I turn away un-amused before saying "Welcome to child labor." I'm being a bit serious but whatever.

The next few days continue dully until that one, faithful day...

Me and Abby were complaining about how much this job stunk…well actually, I was complaining and Abby was telling me to try and see the good parts about it. Dipper and Mabel were talking and Soos was nailing something into the wall. Wendy was working the cash register, no, she was reading a magazine at the cash register. I really better stop getting those two things confused. Gruncle Stan came out of the Mystery tour section of the shack holding a bunch of signs.

" Alright, alright, look alive people. I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest."

"Not it!" Dipper says which leads to a chorus of other "not it"s.

"Uhhhh…Also not it!" Soos mumbles.

"Nobody asked you, Soos." Gruncle Stan grumbles.

"I know. And I'm comfortable with that." Soos takes an open candy bar from his back pocket (Ew) and begins to eat it.

"Wendy." Gruncle Stan puts his hand up. "I need you to put up this sign."

Wendy sighs and holds her hand out, grasping at the air. "I would but I can't, uh, reach it, uh."

I laugh. I do that to my parents a lot.

But Gruncle Stan isn't as happy. "I'd fire all of you if I could." He grunts. "Alright, let's make it" he does some weird eeennie miiiny moe thing with his hands. "Eeennie Meeeny miiinny-you!" he points to Dipper.

"Aww, what?" Dipper asks, appalled. "Gruncle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched."

"So what. I always feel like I'm being watched. It's either Abby, the ghost in my house, or something else." I glance at Abby who's shoving her face in my hair. "See, my instincts are always right. At the moment, it's Abby."

"Aw, this again…" Gruncle Stan says and puts his hand on his face.

"I'm telling you, something weird's going on in this town! Just today my mosquito bites spelled out beware." Dipper show's Gruncle Stan his arm and Stan's eyes become cornered.

"That says bewarb!" Dipper glances at his arm then scratches it, embarrassed. Abby gets her face out of my hair and I rub it. Smiling, she dashes over to Dipper, shoves him out of the way, and reveals her arm, filled with mosquito bites like Dipper's.

"Mine has a kitten on it!"

I roll my eyes and grab Abby's shoulders.

"No, Abby. C'mon, let's go." I lead her away while she smiles.

"Well that happened." Gruncle Stan says, bewildered. "Look kid," Gruncle Stan changes the subject. "The whole 'monster's in the forest' thing" Gruncle Stan does finger quotes thing." is local legend drummed up by guys like me, to sell merchandise to guys like that."Gruncle Stan points to a man with a Stan bobble head. He's giggling like a little girl. I swallow.

"Weirdo." I mumble under my breath but then I notice Abby besides him doing the same thing. "Well then…"

"So quit being so paranoid." Gruncle Stan says and tosses the signs into Dipper's hands. Dipper sighs and walks out of the shack.

"Whoa, I feel…bad inside…" Gruncle Stan suddenly mumbles, holding his chest.

"It's called guilt, Gruncle Stan." Mabel replies.

"Maybe someone should go with Dipper." He mumbles.

I smile and raise my hand. "I'll go! I love the forest!"

"Yea, sure. Just don't get lost or whatever."

I nod. "Don't worry! The forest and also water, but that's not important right now, is my element!" I run out the door and into the woods.

I eventually find my cousin nailing signs in some trees mumbling something about Gruncle Stan. He glances at me with surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Well Gruncle Stan told me to come down here cause you looked pretty nervous to be going all alone so yea. I went." I shrug and grab a sign from the pile. "Howa bout you hammer the nails, and I handle putting the signs up."

"Sure. I still can't believe Gruncle Stan actually felt bad for me!"

"I think he has a heart, he's just not good at showing it, ya know what I mean?" I say blankly, and hang a sign up.

I hear a clang, like a hammer on metal and turn around. "What was that?"

"The tree…" Dipper whispers and hits the tree with the hammer.

"Whatcha mean, trees don't sound like…whoa!" To my surprise, the tree makes the same clanging noise I heard before! The tree must be made of metal. Dipper slides his hands along the tree's trunk and pulls open a latch. Inside the "tree" is an ancient machine thing with two tiny levers. He moves them and suddenly a trap door thing opens in the grass behind us making a weird noise. Gomper's the goat runs off, spooked.

"What the…?" Dipper mumbles. We look into the trap door to find a dusty old book covered in cobwebs. Dipper grabs the book and brushes away some dust.

"Number three…?" I gasp.

Dipper's eyes are wide as he looks around and puts it on the ground. He opens it up and looks inside.

"It's had to believe it's been six years since I began researching the strange and wondrous secrets of gravity falls, Oregon." he reads

"Secrets?" I ask, puzzeled. "What secret's. This crazy old town can't possibly have any mysteries, right Dipper?" I laugh in a worried voice. Dipper doesn't answer

He begins flipping through the pages. "What is all this?" he asks.

"Weird." I respond.

"Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched! I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember- in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust! No one you can trust?" He asks.

"Does that mean I can't trust Abby?" I say. "She's my best friend…well, one of them anyway. I don't want to stop trusting her!"

"Well she's not from around here so-" Dipper starts.

"Hello!" Yells Mabel.

"Oh my gosh!" I yell in surprise.

Abby and Mabel are sitting behind a log behind us. Dipper is having a panic attack by the looks of it.

"I hate you Abby." I glare.

"I know." she laughs. And pokes my cheek.

"Hey!" I shove her hand away.

"Whatcha reading, some nerd thing?" asks Mabel. I shrug.

"Uh, uh, it's nothing!" says Dipper.

" 'Uh, uh, it's nothing!' " Mabel repeats laughing. "Are you actually not gonna show me?"

"Uh, let's going somewhere private." says Dipper looking down at the gompers who is now trying to eat the book.


	2. The Boy

"It's amazing!" said Dipper. "Gruncle Stan said I was being paranoid but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side!"

"Whoa! Shut up!" says Mabel who shoves Dipper.

"And your telling us this because?" I ask.

"Don't be mean!" says Abby and she shoves me off the couch.

Dipper glares but continues. "And get this…after a certain point, the pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it, mysteriously disappeared!"

The doorbell rings. All of a sudden, my cat Kytie runs through the room.

"Hey, what was that?!" Dipper asks.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Gruncle Stan said I can bring my cat, Kytie."

The doorbell rings again.

"Who's that?" says Dipper.

"Well, time to spill the beans. Boop!" Mabel pushes over a can of beans. "Beans! This girls got a date. Woo, Woo!" Mabel giggles and falls off the arm of the couch.

"Let me get this straight? In the half hour I was gone you already found a boyfriend?" asks Dipper.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just IRRESISTABLE." she says the last word waving her arms back and fourth.

The door bell rings again twice.

"Oh! COMING!" she yells and runs to the door. Dipper gets on the couch and begins reading his book.

"I'm going over there quietly and ominously to look mysterious." I say casually.

Gruncle Stan walks in. "What ya reading there Slick?" he asks Dipper.

"Oh!" he hides the book and pretends to be reading a magazine. "I was just catching up on…" he turns to the cover. "Gold chains for old men magazine…?"

Me and Abby chuckle.

"That's a good issue!" says Gruncle Stan.

"Hey family!" says Mabel. "And Abby, say hello to my new boyfriend!" The odd boy by Mabel turns around.

"What does she see in him?" I ask Abby. Abby shrugs. He's wearing a big black sweatshirt and has a big pointy tooth sticking out the side of his mouth. I can't tell any other features since he's mostly covered up.

"S'p." He says in a rusty voice.

"Hey." says Dipper.

"How it hanging?" asks Gruncle Stan

"Umm, hi?" I say. Abby doesn't say anything, just stares.

"We met at the cemetery, he's really deep!" Mabel responds. "Oh! Little muscle there," says Mabel squeezing the boys arms. He looks down at her. "That's, uh, heh, what a surprise."

"Sooo, what's your name?" asks Dipper.

Gruncle Stan took a sip of soda.

"Uhhh, normal…MAN!" said the boy said shaking.

"He means Norman!" Mabel added.

"Are you bleeding, Norman?" asked Dipper. I suddenly notice the red stuff on his face.

"It's… JAM!" he shakes.

"I love jam!" Mabel says pushing Norman. "Look. At. This!"

"So, you wanna go hold hands or whatever?" asks Norman.

"Oh! Oh my goodness!" Mabel giggles. "Don't wait up!" Mabel runs away.

Norman points, bangs into a wall, and follows Mabel. There's a few more bangs then I hear the door open and they're gone.

Dipper sneaks the book up stairs and Abby and I follow.

"Whoa, what are you doing here." he asks when realizes we came up with him.

"Ummm, we're curious just like you." I say sarcastically.

"DON'T BE MEAN!" Abby shouts. She then pushes me into the wall.

"Y'know," I say. "It's not really that nice to push people into walls and off couches."

"I know!" she giggles. I frown.

Dipper begins reading. "Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for…TEENAGERS? Beware Gravity falls nefarious 'gasp!' ZOMBIES!".


	3. The Zombie

Dipper looks out the window, searching for Mabel. We come over and look too. And there they are. Norman is limping to Mabel who is just smiling while sitting on a picnic Table. Norman grunts with every step he gets closer.

"I like you." says Mabel naively.

"OH NO!" yells Dipper. "Mabel! No, no Mabel! Watch out!"

"O." I say.

"M." says Abby.

"G." we say at the same time.

"Well, she's dead." I say dully. Dipper gasps. Norman puts his hands on Mabel shoulder. Dipper screams. And then we realize Norman just put a necklace on her.

"Well, I was expecting more blood and guts but whatever." I mumble.

Dipper sighs with relief that his sister isn't dead.

Mabel says to Norman. "'Gasp', daisies? You Scallywag!"

"What the heck is a scallywa-"

"Don't ask." Dipper responds. "Is my sister really dating a zombie? Or am I just going nuts?"

"It's a dilemma to be sure." We all jump. "I couldn't help but overhear you three talking to each other in this empty room." Soos continues.

"Soos, you've seen Mabels new boyfriend." Dipper says. "He's gotta be a zombie, right?"

"How many brains did ya see the guy eat?" asks Soos. Dipper frowns.

"Zero." he says looking down.

"Look dudes, I believe you." Soos says.

"Not a dude." I grumble.

"Don't. Be. Mea-"

"Don't start." I say, pushing Abby. Sadly, she doesn't fall.

"CAMERON! You're a buttcheek!" Abby yells

"Anyway," Soos continues. "I'm always noticing weird stuff around here. Like the mailman…Preeety sure that dudes a werewolf." Soos pauses as if in a flash back.

"Can't see your flashback…" I say.

Abby didn't get

"But ya gotta have evidence. Otherwise people are gonna think you crazier than a coo-coo clock."

"As always Soos, you're right." says Dipper respectfully.

" My wisdom is both blessing…and a curse." Soos responds.

"SOOS! The portable toilets are clogged again!" We hear Gruncle Stan shout from down stairs.

"I am needed elsewhere." And with that Soos turned and walked downstairs.

Here's where we all seemed to be asking the same question: was Mabel really dating a zombie?

"Dipper grabbed a camera and explained we needed to get some footage by spying.

"Spying, huh? That's something I'm good at." I reply.

"Good." Dipper responds. "We are gonna need a LOT of footage."

OMG what a short chapter. Like really. Am I right? I'm so lazeh…


	4. The Footage

We got a lot of footage. A LOT.

There was one where Mabel threw a frisbee and it hit Norman in the head. He had just fell with a grunt.

There was one where he just bashed his hand into the window to open the door to the diner.

For some reason at one point they were running through a graveyard and Norman fell in a recently dug grave.

"I've seen enough." Grumbled Dipper as we hid behind a bush.

"I agree!" I said.

"Mabel!" Dipper said loudly as he walked through the door into their bedroom. Our bedroom was downstairs. "We gotta talk about Norman."

"Isn't he the best?" She turns towards us. "Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" She turns showing her red cheek. We all gasp in surprise.

"Ha ha…gullible! It was just an accident with the leaf blower. That was fun."

"No! Mabel, listen, I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems!" says Dipper.

Mabel gasps. " do you think he might be…a vampire? That would be so awesome!"

"If he's a vampire, he'll probably bite you." I add quickly.

"And then I'll be a vampire."

"Well, yea…that's kinda how it works but-"

"That's great!" she says. I give up. It's impossible to get through to this girl.

"Guess again sister…Sha-bam!" Dipper interrupts. He opens the book and shoves it into Mabels face. She shrieks when she sees the gnome.

"Oh wait…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he says as he flips through the pages. "Sha-bam!"

"A zombie?" Mabel asks. "That is not funny Dipper."

"I'm not joking…it all adds up, the bleeding, the limp…he never blinks! Have you noticed that?"

"Maybe he's blinking when your blinking!" Mabel responds.

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls?" he looks around to make sure no one's watching. "Trust no one!"

"Well what about me, huh? Why can't you trust me? Beep, bop!" she says putting earings shaped like stars on.

"Mabel!" he says shaking her. "He's gonna eat your brains!"

"Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at 5:00 and I'm gonna be adorable!" she says poking Dipper hard forcing him back. "and he's gonna be dreamy!" she says poking him again.

"Wait, but, but, but!"

Mabel continues and we follow Dipper. "and I'm not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracies!" she says shoving Dipper out the door. "You guys get out too. You're with him."

I shrug and me and Abby leave the room as she slams the door behind us.

Dipper sighs. "What am I gonna do."

Dipper starts downstairs.

"C'mon let's go." Abby says following him. I shrug again.

The owl clock in the hall hoots. 5:00. The doorbell rings. Mabel runs downstairs as she's putting on a sweatshirt. "Coming!" she yells.

"Hey Norman! How do I look?" she asks as she opens the door. "

"SHINY!" responds Norman.

"Good observation." I mumble under my breath.

"Huh! You always know what to say!" Mabel states happily. And they leave. Mabel skipping and Norman limping. A goth and a total optimist. What a pair.

"Soos is right." Dipper says reviewing the footage. "I don't have any **real evidence. I guess I can be kinda paranoid sometimes and…"**

"**Ya got that right!" I say as we look at a video of Mabel and Norman holding hands in the sunset. Suddenly Normans hand falls off. He bends down, picks it up and puts it back on. My smile changes.**

"**Oh gosh, she really is dating a zombie!" I say.**

"**Wait what?" Dipper rewinds the footage. We all watch, hoping what I saw was just me. **

"**No." I whisper. "N-no!"**

"**This can't be happening." Abby says fearfully. **

"**Oh my God, Oh my God!" Dipper yells and jumps so much the chair falls.**

"**Ow." I say dully. **

**But Dipper runs towards were Stan is giving a tour. "Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Stan! AHHHHHHHH!" he yells wildly. **

"**Let's go slowpoke!" mumbles Abby and pulls me up by my arms.**

"**We have got to go save Mabel!" **

"**I Know!" I try not to look worried but I can tell I'm not doing a good job.**

"**I thought you didn't care about them?" **

"**Me too, Abby." I respond. "Me too."**


	5. The Gnomes

"And here we have 'Rock That Looks Like A Face Rock.' The rock that looks like a face." Stan says to the numerous tourists.

"Does it look like a rock?" asks one.

"No, it looks like a face."

"Is it a face?" someone else asks.

"It's a rock that looks like a face!"

"Over here! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper yells trying to get Stans attention.

"For the fifth time! It's a rock that looks like a face!"

"Grrrrrrr!" Dipper practically growls.

"Why doesn't he look?!" I ask.

"Cause he's an idiot!" Abby responds.

We turn around to see Wendy parking the golf cart.

"Guys! C'mon!" yells Dipper. We follow. It doesn't seem like a good idea to drive a golf cart when non of us have a license but then again it doesn't seem like a good idea to argue with him. Usually Dipper is pretty laid back but now…well, let's just say he's not very relaxed.

"Wendy! Wendy. I need to borrow the golf cart to save my sister from zombie!"

"Yea,ifyoudon'tbelievehim,believeus!Causehesoundscrazyandlookspr ettywoundup,we'reallwitnesses!" I yell. Honestly, I don't think she believes any of us and we all look and sound nuts but as luck would have it, we get the cart! Wendy drops the keys into Dippers hands.

"Try not to hit any pedestrians." she says calmly as she walks away. Dipper smiles.

"Get in." Dipper says.

"Shotgun!" I call. Abby mumbles something but jumps in the back as I get in the front.

Dipper puts the cart in drive and slams his foot on the brake just as Soos runs over yelling our names.

"Dudes it's me. This is for the zombies." he hands me a shovel which I throw in the back.

"Ow." Abby grunts.

"And this is in case you see a piñata."

"Umm, thanks…?" I say throwing the bat in the back.

"OW!" Abby says louder and throws it back.

"Hey!" I yell at Abby as Dipper drives away from Soos.

"Better safe then Sorry!" Soos yells.

"Keep it back there!" I yell at Abby.

"No, you keep it back there!" she responds.

"That doesn't even make sense!?"

"Your face doesn't make sense!"

"That's it, you're dead!"

Me and Abby start arguing and throwing the bat back and forth until Dipper finally blows up and tells us to shut-up. I have never seen him that angry. Me and Abby have enough sense to quiet down before we end up walking all the way back the shack by ourselves.

"Don't worry Mabel!" Yells Dipper. "I'll save you from that zombie!"

I try to calm down but we're riding in a rigged golf cart that instead of going up to only 15 mph (Like most golf carts do) it's going about 50 mph (how Stan made it possible for this thing to go that fast I'll never know.) and we're going up and down steep hills and we keep just missing trees. It's a pretty frightening ordeal if you ask me. Now I'm not one of those people who are afraid of the tiniest coaster at a theme park, but there you know you're safe and you're not about to ram into a tree and die. Well not here. Why did my parents have to send me here, why?

"Help!" we hear a piercing scream. Mabel.

"Oh no!" Abby yelps.

"Dipper faster, FASTER!" I yell.

"Umm, this is the fastest it goes Cameron, trust me, if I could I would go faster!"

Mabels scream pierces our ears again.

"Hold on!" Dipper yells. We drive into a small clearing and find Mabel surrounded by a bunch of tiny men with pointed red hats.

"The more you struggle," one standing on a rock says. "the more awkward this is gonna be for everyone. Heh heh, just, heh, ok. G, get her arm there Steve."

"Let go of me!" Mabel says in her struggle to get away. She kicks one and the force throws the small creature into a tree. It gets up but immediately kneels down and starts throwing up rainbow. I grin and think of a morbid song I know about rainbows. (Hint, hint!)

"What the heck is going on here?" Dipper asks. A gnome hisses at Dipper and attacks Mabel.

"and where's Norman?" I ask.

"This is Norman! He turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" She then punches one as another one grabs her hair.

"Hair, hair, hair!"

"Gnomes? Huh, I was way off!" Dipper opens his book and looks inside. "Gnomes, little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weakness: unknown."

"Great!" I yell.

"Oh c'mon!" Mabel says. We look to see that she's now tied to the ground.

"Hey, HEY! Let go of my sister!"

The gnome on the rock turns around and looks at us in surprise. "Oh! Ha ha! Hey there, umm, y'no…This is really all just a big misunderstanding! Y'see, your sisters not in any danger, she's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right Honey?"

"You guys are buttfaces!" Mabel responds. Another gnome covers her mouth.

"Give her back right now, or else!" Dipper threatens taking the shovel and holding it like a sword.

"You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of! The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-AHH" Dipper slid the shovel under the gnomes feet and gave it a flick. The gnome went flying. Then he slammed it down on the strings holding Mabel to the ground cutting them in half. Mabel sprang up as a bunch of gnomes tried to tackle her but Mabel managed to get away.

"In the car!"I yell.

"Seatbelt!" Dipper says sharply as we jump in.

"Got it!" Mabel, Abby, and I say at the same time.

"JINX!" Mabel yells.

"I DON'T DO THAT!" I yell as we drive away.


	6. the Gnome Monster

"Hurry! Before they come after us!" Mabel said worried.

"I wouldn't worry about. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny!" Dipper responded with a laugh. Suddenly there was a thump and the ground shook.

"Yea…umm guys? Hate to interrupt ya. I really do but umm…WHAT WAS THAT!?" I yell. Dipper steps on the brakes just as a giant gnome monster comes into view.

"Tiny Dipper? TINY? Thanks for jinxing us. Really. You haaad to say tiny." I grumble and cross my arms.

Mabel, Dipper and Abby turn to where I'm looking. They all gasp.

"Jinx?" Abby says giving Dipper a ginger punch.

"Not a good time." Dipper responds.

"Alright, teamwork guys! Like we practiced!" howls the tiny man on the top of the giant heep of gnomes. The monster thing roars.

"Go, GO!" Mabel shouts.

"No pressure Dipper, BUT GO FASTER!" yells Abby. The gnome monster bangs his hand down and just misses the golf cart causing many of the gnomes to fall off. The quickly entwine themselves into a giant arm once again.

"COME BACK OUR QUEEN!" rumbles the top gnome. We roll into a ditch and slow down a bit.

"It's getting closer!" Mabel says. And she's right. The giant thing is now only about 20 yards away.

It flicks its arm sending tons of gnomes flying at us. Most of them miss us but a few manage to land on the cart. One of them starts ripping at the golf carts roof with its teeth. One hangs from the roof and is about to attack Mabel but she punches and and it falls of the cart. One is about to attack Dipper but he just slams its head into the wheel a few times and then lets go.

"Shembulock!" It says weakly.

Suddenly two attack me and Abby. I punch its face and throw it off the cart.

"That'll teach ya ta mess with me!" I scream. I can't say what happened to the gnome attacking Abby but I can assume he had the same fate as the one who attacked me.

Suddenly one jumps on the front of the cart. It leaps at Dipper screaming like a bird and attacks his face.

"I'll save you Dipper!" Mabel says holding up her arm. Then she starts punching it like crazy. Both Dipper and the gnome yelp each time. Finally the gnome lets go but not be for Grabbing an item.

"Thanks Mabel." Dipper says unsteadily. He feels for his hat. Gone. The gnome took it.

Mabel holds her mouth and turns green.

"Mabel if you throw up on me I will give you to the gnomes. Mabels eyes practically pop out of her head. She nods quickly then throws up. She manages not to hit me. I sigh. Then the gnome monster takes a tree from the ground and throws it in front of us.

"LOOK OUT!" Mabel yells.

We scream. Like crazy. It wasn't one of those normal screams. We screamed bloody murder. It sounded like a psycho was slowly murdering us all. It was that bad.

Dipper swerves and we go under the tree but then the cart decides to flip onto it's side. We slowly drag ourselves out. We're tired and frightened and bruised and just my luck I happened to scrape my knee pretty bad so I'm bleeding once again. I hold my knee and hope for the best. The gnome monsters shadow looms over us. I looks up fearfully. Dipper gets up.

"Stay back man!" He yells and points at the monster then takes the shovel and throws it at the giant gnome like it's a spear. The gnome monster just crushes it with his giant fist.


	7. The Drawing Journal

"Now this would be a good time to scream." I say. And we scream again. This time it's more bloodcurdling then ever.

"Uhhh, where's Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asks.

"I assume he's still having his tour." I respond.

The gnome monster gets closer. We all back into the Mystery Shack.

"It's the end of the line kids. Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!"

"There's gotta be a way outta this." Dipper reaches for his book.

Mabel steps forward. "I gotta do it."

I gasp.

"Mabel, no!" Abby exclaims.

"What? Mabel, don't this! Are you crazy?!"

"Trust me." Mabel whispers.

"What?!"

"Dipper! Just this once! Trust me!"

Dipper gazes at her sadly before nodding and stepping back.

"Alright Jeff. I'll marry you." Mabel says to the top gnome.

"Hot dog!" The gnome monster copies almost all of Jeff's movements. "Help me down there Jason! Thanks Andy!" Jeff says some other things which I have a hard time hearing. Finally he gets to the ground.

He opens the ring case as she reaches her hand out. The ring is beautiful and looks like crystal…but also it's plastic.

"Botta bing, Botta bang!" the gnome yells. "Now let's get you back into the forest, Honey."

"You may now kiss the bride." Mabel responds.

Jeffs eyes widen and he turns around smiling. "Well, eh, don't mind If I do!" He puckers his lips and Mabel is about to kiss him but instead she reaches for the lawn mower. Jeff stares at her surprised as Mabel turns the lawn mower on. Me and Dipper gasp.

"Yes!" Abby yells.

"Ahh! Hey, hey, wait a minute!" Jeff tries to get away from the mower but the sucking force is too much for him. "Whoa, whoa, w, what's going on?" Jeff is pulled into the machine.

"That's for lying to me!" Mabel turns up the sucking force. "That's for breaking my heart!"

"Ow, my face!" yelps Jeff.

"And this is for messing with my family and Abby!" Mabel turns it up higher and aims it at the gnome monster. It gasps.

"Ya wanna do the honors?" she asks us.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I say. I limp over to her.

"I'm in!" Abby yells.

We all grab onto the lawn mower.

"On three!" Dipper yells over the raging sound of the lawn mower. "One, two…THREE!" We pull it down to blow and Jeff goes flying. He rams right through the gnome monster and the giant gnome blows up sending all the others into the air.

"I'll get you back for this!" Cries Jeff as he zooms into the horizon.

"Who's giving orders? I need orders!" says a gnome.

"My arms are tired." Grumbles another as he swings his arms around. Mabel starts using the leaf blower on them and they two, are blown away.

"Anyone else want some?" Dipper taunts.

"Not so dangerous anymore!" Abby adds. The gnomes run away on all fours and one gets stuck in a soda rapper thing. The goat comes and grabs the rapper with the gnome still in it and maas.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the gnome screams as the goat runs away with it in its mouth.

Dipper and Mabel start talking about something.

"Cameron!" Abby calls me over.

"yea?"

"You actually care. I thought you hated this place and everyone in it!"

"Well…I guess…I don't actually…yea, it's beginning to become interesting…and the people…I think I can get use to them."

"Good!" Abby says cheerfully as usual. It's no mystery why people call her Abby Smiles. Nuh uh, no mystery!

"Hey let's go inside! I'm cold." I say.

"You're just trying to change the subject!"

"Maybe." I shrug. "But seriously! I'm cold." we meet Dipper and Mabel inside and walk by Grunkle Stan at the register.

"Yeesh! You guys get hit by a bus or something? AH HA!" Stan slams his hand down on the table. We stare at him briefly before turning and walking away. "Ah…HEY! W, wouldn't ya know it I accidentally overstocked on some inventory, so, aaa, how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop, on the house, ya know?"

"really? Mabel asks.

"I can't believe it!" Abby says.

What's the catch?" Dipper grumbles.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind! Now take something!" he orders.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I yell and run to find something. The first thing to catch my gaze are a bunch of books near where Mabel is looking.

"Oh cool!" I look at each of the titles. Animal encyclopedia. Fairytale encyclopedia. Taxidermy encyclopedia. Drawing Journal. Well the taxidermy was out. And I already had the Animal one. So that left the Fairy tale Encyclopedia and the drawing journal. "I found a book!" I yell. Then I whisper to Abby . "I can draw in it! I finally found something to draw on!"

"Oh cool…I'm still looking so-OHMYGOSHISTHATWHATITHINKITIS ?" Abby screams. I stare at her in surprise.

"Umm…uh…is it?" I ask.

"IDON'TKNOW!" Abby responds. She sprints away towards the corner of the shack. Mabel beats her.

"Dang it I really wanted that-OHMYGOSHSOMETHINGELSE!"

I stare at her. "What? What is it?"

She pulls off a shelf a…


	8. The Necklace

"OOOOOOOOH! Look!" Abby picked up a pretty emerald necklace and shoved it in my face. I step back.

"Oh. Well that's cool."

"You don't like it." Abby sighed and began to put it back.

"No, no! I do! I'm just not a 'fashion person.'" I say.

"Oh yeah…alright!" Abby grabs it again and puts it around her neck. It glows softly for a moment and I gasp.

"What?" Abby asks, bewildered.

"N, nothing." I yelp. Abby looks at me confused but then shrugs and walks away. It was glowing! No! No it wasn't! I must be seeing things. Necklaces don't glow. I shake my head and look down. Then again, I didn't think gnomes were alive until about ten minutes ago. I guess anything's possible in this town.

"And I will have a…"Suddenly Mabel holds up a grappling hook. "Grappling hook! Yes!"

"That's what Mabel beat you to? A grappling hook? You wanted a grappling hook?!" I ask Abby..

"Who doesn't?" Abby answers. I can see her point but still. Why do they even sell grappling hooks here? Are they not spy equipment built mainly for spies because they're spy equipment? Guess not.

"Wouldn't you rather have, like, a doll or something?" Grunkle Stan asks.

Mabel points the grappling hook upwards and pulls the trigger. The string thing shoots up and grabs hold to a beam, then pulls Mabel up as well. "GRAPPLING HOOK!"

"Fair enough." says Grunkle Stan.

Abby and I run downstairs into the basement(also known as our room). I slide my hand beneath my bed but immediately pull it out due to a sudden pain. "OW! KYTIE!" I yell. "I'ma coming for you!"

"Please don't say that. It freaks me out." Abby grumbles.

"Whatever." about an hour later and also about twenty scratches later, I have Kytie on my lap nad I'm combing the she-cats fur with a cat brush. She purrs but keeps a watchful eye on the door in case some person decides t come dow. Kytes a bit skittish around unfamiliar people.

"Relax you!" I say to her and she glances at me then turns back to the door. I look to my drawing book and put Kytie down.

"Abby!" I hiss.

"What!"

"I have an idea!"

"What?"

"I'm going to draw every mystery we find in my drawing journal!"

"Good Idea! Why are we whispering?"

"Thanks! I don't know." I grab my drawing pad and begin to sketch out the shape of a gnome. It takes me about an hour to perfect the drawing but finally I'm done and I gently drop the pad on the table besides my bed.

"I'm going to sleep." I mumble and lay my head down on the pillow. "Night."

"Good night." Abby responds. Then she gets up, turns the light off and lays down in the bed across the room. I yawn then fall into the darkness of sleep. Something I'm not going to get much of soon enough.


	9. The Shadow Figure

I awake in the middle of the night to a sharp beep. I sigh angrily. Grunkle Stan better put new batteries in that smoke detector. I turn and look at the small window by the ceiling. No stars, no moon, nothing. I hate these nights. Pitch black darkness gives my goose bumps. But it wasn't supposed to be cloudy…not tonight. Then it seems to move. What looks like a shadowy figure turns towards me and then I see the eyes. I can't make out what color they are but they're there. Those cold dead eyes. But then, just like that, it disappears. The shadowy figure is gone forever. That's what I hope at least. But somewhere inside of me I know this is not the last I will be seeing of the thing that just came and went. I turn in my bed and try to forget about whatever I just witnessed. Maybe I was just seeing things. I hope so but that just seemed to real. Finally, at some point in the night my eyes close and this time I stay asleep. But dreams bombard me. I can't clearly remember any of them but one. I'm in a dark meadow at night . There's no stars and I can barely see the faint glow of the moon. There are tons of small boulders…no…GRAVES. AT NIGHT. I hate being in a graveyard at daytime! All around the graveyard are trees. A forest. I try to read the stones but the names of the people who died seem crossed out. I want to run away but I can't. All I can do is turn. And there it is. The shadow figure. It's cold red eyes boar into mine. I want to look away but I can't. I think it's talking but I'm unable to hear what it says. And then I awake early in the morning. It must be 4:00. I get up and draw a little in my note book. Eventually Abby wakes too. I get dressed in the bathroom and leave to go upstairs. My normal outfit is on. A tee-shirt saying some dumb joke and shorts. I pour some water in to the tea-pot and put it on the stove. A small while later, Abby walks in through the basement door. I take a sip of my tea which about 40% lemon.

"Morning." I say dully.

"Are you alright?" Abby asks worried.

"Y,yea. I'm fine."

"You don't sound it." she says in a matter-of-fact voice.

"So what. I'm just tired. You know how I am in mornings. I think we've had enough sleepovers already."

"You don't have to be mean. I'm just making sure you're ok."

"I'm sorry. I just had a long night."

"Bad dreams?"

I place the cup of tea down and stare at her wide eyed.

"How'd you know!?"

"It's sorta obvious. What happened?"

"Oh nothing. Just another bad dream." I bluff and take another sip of my tea.

"Yea, sure. Than how do you explain that vision you had that one time?"

"Please don't patronize me this early in the morning."

"I'm not. Tell me what happened!"

"Fine." I try to explain everything that happened but Abby keeps interrupting me asking what I just said because early in the morning and late at night my voice gets slurred and I can't take right. Finally when I finish it's Abbys turn to stare at me wide eyed.

"It's no big deal."

"Yes it is. And I have a hunch you're not telling me everything."

"Fine, I also saw someone staring through the window last night that matched the description of the guy in my dream."

"Tell me more!" Abby begs.

"That's it. He was there and then he wasn't. Nothing else really happened."

I get up and gulp the rest of the tea down in one sip then walk away.

"Wait!" Abby yells.

"What?"

"Wanna play Mine-Craft."

"You bet!"


	10. The Laptop

I play Minecraft for about fifteen minutes before Abby gets bored and forces me to let her play the game on her laptop. I fight for a second but then she just shoves me off chair in the living room where we're sitting. I finally accept the fact that Abby's not going to give the laptop back until she's content with her world. I grab the TV remote and turn on Ancient Aliens. Abby looks up from the computer and her eyes corner.

She groans. "I hate this show!"

"Too bad, Abby. You get the computer, I get the TV." I grumble.

"Yea, but its music makes playing mine craft freaky, especially when the creepers come out!"

"Then go in the other room."

"Put on Incredible Crew!"

"NO!" I shout. It's not that I don't like Incredible Crew, it's just that I want to watch Ancient Aliens. I'm into documentaries.

Abby groans again and turns back to her laptop.

"You're up early." I hear a boy's voice. I jump in surprise.

"WHOWHATWHERE?" I practically scream and look towards the doorway to see Dipper and Mabel.

"Relax!" Dipper says. "It's just me!"

"I knew that!" I retort.

"Yea, but you-" Abby starts.

"ABBY! SHUT-UP!" I say slapping her really fast.

"OW!" she screams and hits me on my shoulder, then goes back to Minecraft. I yelp and rub my shoulder. "Well that got me nowhere."

"What are you watching?" Mabel asks and runs towards me to see the TV. As if in response to Mabel's question, it shows the title of Ancient Aliens.

"I hate that show! The music is so creepy!" Mabel moans.

"I know right?" Abby asks shaking her head.

"Well I didn't ask you, so there." I snap and get up as if taking a stand.

"Do you have to dramatize everything, Cameron?"

"YES!" I quickly respond.

"The show's kind of cheesy but I don't see why you're all making a big deal about it." Dipper interrupts.

"THANK YOU!" I yell over Abby and Mabel agreeing about how the show is SOOOOOOOOOOO bad. I finally give into them though because Abby devised the plan to keep on yelling and making annoying noises and poking me until I changed the show. We watch Incredible Crew for another hour before Stan walks in wearing just underwear.

"OH GOSH! I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!" I yell covering my eyes.

"Your mother told me you often get wound up when something excites you. Then you start yelling." Stan says directly to me.

"AND?"

"And calm down before I lock you in a closet."

"That's child neglect. You can go to jail for that." but I lower my voice anyway.

Abby laughs and my hand automatically swings out and hits her in the face.

"OW!" Abby slaps my arm again and I yelp louder and hold my blazing red arm. "That's it! Grunkle Stan should lock you in the closet!"

"Maybe I should lock you both in the closet!" Stan threatens.

"Shut up. Got it." I say. During all this Mabel's cracking up and Dipper's just staring.

I turn towards him. "What are you looking at?!"

"Nothing!" Dipper says looking away. I cross my arms.

"OK ABBY! GIMMIE THE LAPTOP! I WANNA PLAY MINECRAFT!" I say as I lunge for the computer on her lap.

"ONE SECOND! I JUST WANNA TAME THE OCELOT!" Abby says moving away from me.

"GIVE ME THAT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE! I'LL EAT YOU!" I yell. Everyone one suddenly stops and stares at me. I look back and forth uncomfortably then sit down. "Oh, c'mon!" I grumble after no one looks away minute later. "I was being sarcastic!" Everyone keeps staring. "Forget you!" I grumble leaving the room in a rush. "JUDGERS!" I yell on my way out.


	11. The cat attack

I lazily roll onto me bed and gaze up at the ceiling. Kytie leaps up and stares at me. I reach a hand out to pet her but she lunges and bites down. I pull my hand away and she tries to scratch me. "The heck Kytes?" I ask and look at my doesn't hurt. Kytie bites just don't hurt. But her scratches certainly do. I yawn and Kytie lays besides me. Thats me and Kytie for you. One second we hate each other and the next, we're best friends. I pet my cat and a low rumble suddenly erupts from her. I smile and try to copy the purring noise in hopes of making a better connection with her. She looks at me with confusion, then curls back up again, not caring less what I do. I should have known it wouldn't help trying to copy her. But sometimes she comes if I meow. I hear the door to the basement, also known as, me and Abbys room and Kytie disapears. That cat is fast. Sometimes a swear she's a ghost. one second she's there and then she's not. You never really get used to it. Grunkle Stan walks in and gives me the phone.

"It's your mother. She'd like to talk to you. Some person named Tyler or Sailor is gonna also come live with us for the summer?" he says. I shrug in responce and take the phone.

"Sailor?" I whisper as he walks away. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey sweetie! How's Summer going? Anything exciting happen lately?" she asks.

"Nothing much to say the truth...I mean, we had a runin with a few gnomes, but nothing more than we could handle." I say in a bored tone.

"Cameron! Don't call people gnomes! That's mean." she yells.

"I'm not! They we're actual gnomes!" I shout back.

"Is this some sorta game?" she asks.

"Yea. Sure Mom. We we're playing pretend." I give up.

"Cameron, I don't have time for your games. I have to put this beach chair in the-I mean I'm waiting for a phone call at the office. I just wanted to say that Taylor's parents found out we sent you to Gravity Falls for the Summer and they want to go on a vacation by themselves-I mean, they have work too so They're sending Taylor over to live with you for the Summer!"

"Wha?" I ask.

"Taylor, your other best friend." my Mom reminds me.

"I know." I say breathlessly.

"Well, I've gotta go. This car won't drive itself to the bea-I mean phone won't pick itself up. Bye!" she says and hangs up.

I knew that was the real reason my Parents sent sent me here. I knew it! But oh my gosh! Taylor, also known as Cola, is coming to Gravity Falls! She's really coming. I've known Cola since I was one in a half. Abby, Cola, and I used to have sleepovers every single night...of course, usually they both went crazy and I was stuck trying to keep them from killing each other with giant pieces of pink foam. But it was usually handled well. Usually. I sprint up the stairs, going two stairs at a time instead of one. Dipper, Mabel and Abby are watching TV...well Dipper is reading his book and Mabel is showing Abby how to make a sweater.

"ABBY!" I yell. She turns to me in a confused manner. "COLA'S COMING TO LIVE WITH US FOR THE SUMMER!"

Abby's eyes glow. "You're kidding." she says shocked. I shake my head.

"She's really coming. At this point Abby found it was a good time to scream and began to do so. I hold my ears. She screams loud. "Come down!" I snap. Abby shuts-up. "Jeez!" I grumble. Abby runs to me, holds my shoulders and starts jumping up and down while screaming in my face. When she lets go, I fall. "Yay..." I weakly manage and get to my feet.

"So when's she gonna get here?" Abby asks. I shrug.

"My mom didn't say." I respond casually.

"Oh." Abby mumbles.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Who's Cola?" Dipper interrupts our conversation.

"OUR BEST FRIEND!" yells Abby.

"Good job Dipper. I finally get her to calm down and you just have to get her wound up again. Good job." I remark.

"Sorry I wanna know who's coming to live in our temporary home." he says in a sarcastic tone. I clear my throat indignity and look away.

"So, hey, who wants to meet my cat." I ask.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Yes! I love animals!" Mabel yells happily.

"Heh heh, her cat attacks peoples faces." Abby smiles.

"Yea, sure." Dipper says. I lead everyone downstairs and crawl under my bed. Kytie is in the corner growling.

"Shut up, Kytie!" I grunt. She hisses and I quickly grab her before she can strike at me. I drag her up and the hold her. "Well, here she is." I show my beautiful nebelung out. She hisses again and I groan. "Don't worrie, she's harmless." Mabel and Abby begin to pet her, but Dipper holds back. "We faced a giant gnome monster but you can't handle my cat?" I taunt. Dipper glares and reachs his hand out. Kytie spits at him.

"NO! Kytie!" I yell. She leaps from my arms and onto Dippers face. Dipper screams as the cat tackles and turns into a hissing fit on him. We struggle to pull her off but there's no pulling Kytie off her victim. Suddenly I hear the door open and when I turn away, Cola's walking in, her eyes dull and she's carrying two large bags. Whn she sees me, she smiles and tackles me with a hug.

"Kitty! I've missed you so much!" she says.

"So that was your nickname!" she says thoughtfully. With that, she lunges for Cola and pulls her off. "Hey! What about me!"

"Ducktape! I've missed you too!" Cola yelped.

"So that was my nickname! I forgot...Kitty!" Abby mocks. I glare.

"Shut-up!" I grumble.

Cola shoves Abby off her and sits up. "Uhhh...who are they?" she asks staring at Dipper and Mabel.

"Oh. Those are my cousins. This is Dipper," I say pointed at him, Kytie is still attacking his face. "And this is Mabel." I say pointing to Mabel.

"Guys...a little help!" Dipper yells.

"Oh yea." I mumble. I gasp. "I know! Abby, go in my suitcase and get the cat treats. Throw em' under my bed!" Abby runs to my bag and pulls out a friskies Party mix Meow Luau Crunch. She tosses it under my bed and Kytie jumps of Dipper's face and follows the treats under the bed. Dipper collapse on the ground and rubs his face with a groan. "Oh c'mon. That's nothing. Kytie does much worse to me."

"Dipper? Who names their kid Dipper?" Cola suddenly asks.

"Who names their kid Cola?" Dipper retorts.

"It's a nickname!" Cola snaps.

"Same with me." Dipper snaps.

"Sorry." Cola turns away.

I yawn and stretch my arms. "Let's go outside."

"Is there a reason you always wanna go outside?" Dipper asks.

"I like outside. Respect the natureness." I say.

"Fine. Let's go." Dipper says.

* * *

**Yea. Kytie actually has attacked people's faces including mine. And my friends nicknamed me Kitty cause apparently I'm catlike...I don't like it but oh well.**


	12. The Help Me Find A Name For This Chapter

"Breakfast, knuckleheads!" Grunkle Stan calls from the kitchen. I turn to the door and lick my lips.

"Good! I'm starved!" I say. With that, I run to the door, don't slow down in time and my face makes contact with the wood. I collapse and then sit up, rubbing my head. "Ow."

"Have you ever heard of opening the door?" Dipper asks and twists the nob. He stretches his hand out as if saying, "After you." I get to my feet and walk in but not before elbowing my cousin gently yet hard. My elbows are pretty painful considering I've played soccer since I was four and play on two teams, one rec, and one travel. Next year it'll be three: the school team and rec and travel. Dipper holds his shoulder where I hit him and glares. I sit down and sigh. Pancakes. Not my idea of a good breakfast. I stick my fork into he pancake and begin cutting it was my knife. Dipper, Mabel and Cola are having a syrup race and Abby is...Where's Abby?

Suddenly I feel something force its self into my ribcage and yelp loudly. I turn at Abby, who is Blowing on a cucumber like it's a gun and smiling. Well that hurt. I hear Mabel start to gag and hear ,"I won"s and ,"Aww! Not fair"s. Taylor is Glaring at Mabel who is coughing yet proud to have won. Dipper is reading some magazine with a guy who has a ghostly beard on the front.

"whoaho! No way! Guys! Check this out!" Dipper says suddenly, his eyes bright and hopeful. He holds out the magazine for us to see. Of course, Abby, Taylor and Mabel see the ad on the side. I sigh again and roll my eyes.

"Human sized hamster ball...? I'm human sized!" Mabel yelps in excitement.

"OMG! ME TOO!" Abby yells wearing a goofy smile.

"Let's buy it!" Taylor shrieks. "Right Cameron?"

"Umm...yea?" I Timidly nod.

"Wha happened to you? Ya use ta be like ,'yay! Smiles, fun, I luv Pegasus's and ladeeda'." Taylor responds dejectedly.

I shrug. "Well, I use to be ,'yay! Smiles, fun, I luv Pegasus's and ladeeda' but I'm not like that anymore. Ya know?"

"Nano, guys, this! We see weirder stuff then THAT everyday." Dipper interrupts our conversation about my early life. I'll have to that him for that later. I'm not a 'history of my life' person. "We didn't get any photo's of those gnomes, did we?"

"Nope! Just memories..." Mabel reaches into her sweater pocket and pulls out white hair. "And this beard hair!" she shoves it into Dipper's face. Dipper cringes.

"Why did you save that?"

"Mmehmo." she mumbles and shrugs.

"I hear Grunkle Stan clear his throat and he walks over to us. "So. You're the knew kid, huh."

Taylor shrugs.

"Tyler...or Sailor?"

"Uhhh...it's Taylor." she responds sheepishly. For some reason this causes Grunkle Stan to crack up.

"Taylor? Who names their kid Taylor." Grunkle Stan laughs.

"My parents?" she says, shrugging again.

"Don't get smart with me, young lady. So do you kids know what day it is?" he says, changing the subject.

"Ummm...happy...anniversary?" Dipper asks.

"MOZZELTOPH!" Mabel says loudly.

"Beh! It's Family Fun Day, genius!" he grumbles smacking Dipper in the head with newspaper, then goes into the fridge. "We're cutting off work and having one of those..." Grunkle Stan stops and smells a container of milk. "bonding type deals."

Dipper fixes his hat, which got knocked down when Stan hit him with the newspaper. "Grunkle Stan? Is this gonna be anything like our last Family Bonding Day?" I think back to the day after we had fought with the gnomes. Grunkle Stan had made us illegally make fake money. That certainly didn't end well. Long story short, we had a runin with the fuzz.

Mabel shivers. "Uggg! The counny jail was so cold."

"Alright, maybe I havn't been the best Summer caretaker." Grunkle Stan walks over to us and puts his hands around Taylor and Dippers shoulders. "But I swear; Today we're gonna have some REAL family fun. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?"

"YAY!" we all say in unison. Suddenly I realize how wrong that sounds and put my hand over my mouth.

"Wait a minute..." I mumble, lost in thought. Dipper stops too.

"Wait, what?" he asks. If this was a show, this would be a good time for the second episodes opening theme.

* * *

**LOL. Howa bout a bit of my/Cam's past? MWAHAHAHAHA! Yea, no. Anyway, in real I/Cam would have said "Wait, what?" instead of "Wait a minute." But I feel like people will shun me for copying Dipper if I write that so I didn't. I know I wrote Counny instead of County and other things like that, but that's accents and stuff so I felt it was necessary. OH CHIZ! DIPPER'S COMING! HE'D KILL ME IF HE FOUND OUT I WAS TELLING THE PUBLIC ABOUT OUR MYSTERIES IN GF! GOTTA GO! BYE!**


	13. some stuff

**So I'm completely lost and don't know what to do with this fic so I'm gonna take some idea's! This is one of my first fics and I have no idea where it's going so it's up to you to help me! Cause face it people; I'm lost. Give this twelve year old some idea's! I'm not excepting anything sex related or character death, except maybe if Cameron has a dream again...she's based on me and I get those dreams a lot so I will take dreams with death. Just not too much gore or my Mom will freak out and stuff. So yea, please PM me and Comment to me or I'll be lost with my evil cat who attacks my face while I sleep. :D **

**oh and sorry about the last thing that was posted cause I didn't realize I posted that, it was for another chapter,LOL!**

**~gravityfallsmd**


End file.
